As areal densities increase, smaller bit cells are required in the magnetic media (track width and bit length). As the size of the bit cells becomes smaller, the bit cells become increasingly susceptible to thermal energy flipping the bit cell (i.e., changing the magnetization of the bit cell) and creating an error. Materials and processing of the bit cells can be altered to increase the coercivity of the bit cells to a level high enough to avoid thermal errors. When this is done however, the coercivity becomes so high that it becomes difficult to design a write head that will produce a high enough magnetic field to flip a selected bit cell without also inadvertently flipping adjacent bit cells, resulting in errors.
A data writing system is needed that includes high density cells that are resistant to thermal flipping and in which a single cell can be accessed for writing without inadvertently flipping adjacent cells. A write transducer is needed that provides high levels of write magnetic fields for such high density cells. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.